The Naruto Addiction
by Nightly Halo
Summary: Are you a hardcore Naruto fan? Do you think you know everything there is to know about the Naruto? Well then, here's some idea's. This is a list off of NarutoCentral that has funny Naruto Addiction Ideas. The sad part? Half of us have tried 34 of the list


**A/N:** This isn't mine, I saw it on NarutoCentral and started cracking up. I think all Naruto fans will enjoy this...including me xD

* * *

****

**Naruto Addiction**

╥ Dye your hair blonde and try to walk up a tree.

╥ Live by a strict diet of only ramen.

╥ Call your semester examine a chuunin exam.

╥ Trade in your favorite hat for a forehead protector.

╥ Roll your eyes back in your head and shout "byakugan.

╥ Copy every thing a person does and claim it's your bloodline.

╥ Stay up all night waiting for the release of the next manga chapter.

╥ Start adding the words chan and kun on the end of your friends names.

╥ Paste a piece of paper that says come come paradise on the front of adult books.

╥ Jump off a cliff and attempt to use Kuchiyose No Jutsu to summon the toad king.

╥ Keep all your money in a frog shaped wallet.

╥ Memorize the 64 points of Ninpou.

╥ Stick your hand in a electric box and scream "chidori" as you pass out.

╥ Join a website and use the name Neji as your s/n.

╥ Start to call your teachers Sennin.

╥ Claim your going to kill your best friend so you can have a better Sharigan.

╥ Sit in your local book store and read the manga all day.

╥ When someone ask you who your dream girl is and you say Ino.

╥ Agree to stay up and write this list so you can be added to the staff of Naruto Central.

╥ Spend your week searching down Naruto sites.

╥ Refuse a date because your saving yourself for Sakura.

╥ Graduate high school and proclaim yourself as an Anbu.

╥ Cry at the flash back scenes of Sasuke's family.

╥ Try to hit Itachi through the screen when he tortures Sasuke.

╥ Put a picture of Hinata in your wallet and tell your friends it's your girlfriend.

╥ List Anbu as current occupation on a job application.

╥ Can spout out a random character quote on command.

╥ Draw symbols on a scroll and try to seal a whole in a wall with it.

╥ Sneak around and try to beat your grand father.

╥ Wake up in the middle of the night and scream "Itachi why?!".

╥ Eat all day and all night, and then try to roll into a ball and run someone down.

╥ Get bit by a snake and decide stabbing the wound is a good idea.

╥ Read manga 24 hours non-stop.

╥ Decide that if u can't hit a tree 1500 times then you'll jump rope 1500 times.

╥ Decide to call your moral code your "ninja way".

╥ When you run, you run with your arms behind you.

╥ Try to walk on top of a hot spring.

╥ When someone asks you what your dream is, say that its to be Hokage.

╥ Write your name in blood on a big scroll.

╥ Take a leave of absence for two and a half years and when you come back pretend youБ─≥re cooler and smarter.

╥ You refuse to have a girlfriend because you want to win Sakura's heart.

╥ You paint the Kyuubi seal on your stomach and claim you have a demon inside of you.

╥ You dye your hair red and carry around bags of sand.

╥ You carve the Hokage's faces on a mountain.

╥ You name your dog Akamaru or Pakkun.

╥ You always wear sunglasses and keep bugs in your pockets.

╥ You get red contacts and claim you are from the Uchiha bloodline.

╥ You always wear green, skintight clothes.

╥ When you do something stupid, you claim you were being controlled by the Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

╥ You dye your hair white and spy on girls.

╥ You collect frogs and claim to be a Toad Sage.

╥ You wear a gigantic black cloak with red clouds on it and claim to catch demons.

╥ You sharpen chop sticks and claim them to be senbons.

╥ You yell out "Wind Shuriken Throw of Death" when throwing a frisbee.

╥ You stick pythons up your sleeves, jump down from a tree, and say that you're Orochimaru.

╥ Throw knives around the house and scream "I am practicing to throw my kunais"

╥ You try to gulp down ramen and nearly choke.

╥ You yell out "Wind Shuriken Throw of Death" when throwing a frisbee.

╥ Paint dark circles with mascara around your eyes and claim to be able to control sand.

╥ You faint when someone touches your forehead.

╥ You flail your arms in circles to try and kill bees.

╥ You try to kill your brother every day.

╥ Dye your hair pink and follow around the hottest guy you can find.

╥ You constantly crack your knuckles and do hand signs without even thinking.

╥ You claim your gym teacher to be your mentor.

╥ You always wear an orange jumpsuit.

╥ You claim your life goal is to kill your brother.

╥ You drink sake and say you are in the "spring time of youth.

╥ You add the word dattebayo to the end of each sentence.

╥ You keep alcohol in your mouth then spit it out with a match by your mouth to create a fireball.

╥ You poke people in their butts and yell "A thousand years of pain.

╥ You always carry a large fan behind you.

╥ You paste Naruto's face on pictures of your friends and claim to have met him.

╥ In the middle of the night, you blast a flashlight into your dad's eyes and yell "Chidori"

╥ Get Konoha tattoos on various parts of your body

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it gave you a good laugh or 5 xD It's sad because half the people that read this have done 3/ 4 of the stuff listed on here 


End file.
